Mistaken
by jellymaster
Summary: When Sonic took off with Chip to fufill their goals, he never considered what kind of chaos would unravel if any of his friends saw him in his new werehog form without knowing why or that it was him. Now Sonic's about to find out the hard way. -Sonamy-


"Mistaken"

Written by: Madison McCall  
Sonic, Amy, and Chip © SEGA/Sonic Team

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from the Sonic franchise belong to me, nor am I trying to claim their copyright in anyway. I'm simply borrowing them for a short story idea that was inspired by one of the Sonic Unleashed cut scenes.

**Author's Note:** If you have not seen Sonic Unleashed yet, it's best not to read this story since it has a spoiler in it. As for the fans who have played Sonic Unleashed or have watched the cut scenes will realize that even though is based on the cut scene "A Case of Mistaken Identity" that there are quite a few differences in dialogue when Amy finds Sonic and realizes that he doesn't like him.

Now don't get me wrong, I liked the original scene but I wish SEGA had implied the hinting of sonamy in it better. With that said, you can pretty much guess what this one-shot is going to be about. It's basically a deeper insight on the scene and confusion of when Amy doesn't recognize her hero. I thought that scene could've had some more emotion and over-all more deepness to it. I've also revised some of the action that happens between Sonic and Amy in this scene as well, to let you know in advance. Not much of Chip's dialogue or actions are changed, though.

I'm not going to act like my one-shot version of that cutscene is canon, but I just wanted to write a more emotional version of it, so here you have it. I'd really like some critique on the story, so feel free to state your most honest and open opinions on what you thought of this one-shot.

Please remember to read and review! ~Jellymaster

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A big, hairy, blue figure walked silently through the streets of Spogania, with a small red dog-like fairy creature fluttering by his side. He twirled around to ease his boredom while the werehog that he was accompanying scanned the area in search of Professor Pickle. His pinkish red fur was the only thing that stood out in comparison of the dark night sky and the navy blue were-hog walking next to him. The were-hog only took slight note of the obnoxious tune that the fairy beside him was humming, being too preoccupied in his search to notice. The werehog brought his attention to the fairy when he abruptly stopped humming and pointed in a far off direction in alert.

"Sonic! Look!" The Light Gaia suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sonic inquired, glancing up at the red dog-like furry in confusion before sighing in exasperation when he spotted what Chip was alerting him about. A young, pink, female hedgehog gleefully dashed up to him, her jade green eyes shining in excitement.

With a delighted squeal the pink hedgehog latched herself onto Sonic like a blood-sucking leech, "Oh Sonic! I've been looking for you for_ever!"_

The red dog-like creature beside Sonic had to stifle a chuckle at her antics, though he wasn't entirely sure about what was going on and if he should help his friend fight her off or not- even so, it's not like he would be stron enough to anyway. That bear hug she had Sonic in looked down right _deadly!_ The blue werehog rolled his eyes and groaned in dismal, though he willingly submitted to being squeezed by his fanatic "girlfriend" (as she claimed herself to be, for that matter). This was a normal routine for him and he had at least grown to tolerate it when it happened unexpectedly- like now. But, he was too busy to deal with her preppy, fanatic behavior right now.

The werehog in question groaned in dismal, "H-hey, lemme go!"

Amy giggled, only squeezing him more when he tried to squirm, "You're crazy if you think that you can get away from me!"

"I'm serious!" Sonic exclaimed, desperately trying to squirm out of her grasp, "I don't have time for this right now, Ames! Let me go already!"

The pink hedgehog whined childishly, only squeezing her blue heartthrob tighter once more, "But Sooooonic! We hardly ever spend time together! Can't you take some time out of your schedule just this once so…" Amy was originally planning to flash her infamous puppy-dog eyes at Sonic in an attempt convince him to submit to her, only to discover that the person she thought that she held captive in her bone-crushing hug didn't look like the person that she was after, "we…." She released him from the hug, though Sonic found that he wasn't quite so happy about that due to the reason for it, "can…." Her voice trailed off, she was too stunned by the appearance of the beast in front of her to continue speaking.

A wave of concern washed over Sonic once the pink hedgehog began to visibly shake out of fear. He suddenly felt nervous about trying to reach out his hand towards her in attempt to comfort her, though he dared himself to do so anyway.

Amy shrieked suddenly when his hand got closer to her and she smacked it away, shocking the blue hedgehog, "Don't touch me!"

It took Sonic awhile to register why she would act that way, when he just barely recalled his inevitable change of appearance whenever nightfall came. He quickly tried his best to find a way to explain it all to her, "A-Amy, it's me!"

The pink hedgehog was too frightened by the werehog in front of her to hear what he was saying. She screamed and dashed away from him, when he tried to move closer to her. Hurt took over his once confused expression when he grabbed her wrist, trying to prevent from running off so he could explain everything more thoroughly to her.

"A-amy, listen to me! It's really me, it's Sonic! I can explain everything!" He persisted desperately and tried to grasp her wrist to convince her to stay there and listen to him.

The pink hedgehog swiftly yanked her wrist out of his grasp, "Get your hands off me, you-you **monster!"**

"Amy, please listen to me, I-" He was cut off by her cold glare as she presented her hammer in a threatening pose, implying that she was not be messed with.

"Get away from me!" Amy exclaimed, more angry now rather than frightened. Chip squeaked in fear and hid behind the blue werehog for protection from her deadly weapon.

"AMY! It's me, _Sonic!"_ Sonic shouted in frustration, causing her to take a step back in shock. She allowed herself to calm down just slightly to take in the appearance of the beast in front of her. Confusion overpowered her frightened expression for a brief moment which was briefly taken by that of disbelief and appall.

Amy scoffed and placed her fists on her hips indignantly, "Yeah, right! Do you really think that I'm that dumb!? I'm not going to believe that you're Sonic just because you say you are! I need _proof!"_

For some unfathomable reason, Sonic was deeply hurt by the fact that she still couldn't recognize him, so he once again attempted to approach her. That was a _big_ mistake. She screamed in fear when his hand almost touched her and sprinted away from him without another word.

The were-hog would've chased after her, but he held himself back, not wanting to cause any panic or commotion amongst the other citizens living in the city. Instead he collapsed on his knees in defeat when he tried to reach out for her again, just barely missing the sole of her red boot, "AMY! WAIT! Come back!"

Sonic looked crestfallen as his hand fell limp to the floor, "Amy…it's me…." He sighed and kept his gaze fixed on the ground, contemplating over why Amy's inability to recognize him suddenly mattered to him so much. His tiny red dog-like companion caught note of the upset were-hog's sigh and examined his expression.

Chip arched a confused eyebrow, "Well, THAT was weird. How come she didn't recognize ya Sonic?"

He didn't bother to glance up at the amnesiac Light Gaia, "How about we stop talking about this?" Sonic knew exactly why Amy didn't recognize him, but he didn't feel up to admitting it. He really just wished that this whole scenario never even happened.

Chip seemed to ignore his friend's response, "She seemed to recognize you a few minutes ago, how come she didn't know that you were you, Sonic?" He waited patiently for the were-hog's reply, allowing them both a moment of silence.

The blue werehog shot Chip an impatient glare before he stood up; arms crossed and glared at the night sky with anger. The small Gaia, however, was not going to drop the conversation so quickly.

He flew up to the Sonic's face, with his arms spread out to emphasize his descriptions, "I mean, I guess you are kinda…you know…" he trailed off, unable to think of any descriptions that wouldn't hurt the blue werehog's feelings, "And, uh….these guys." He stretched out the corners of his mouth to show off fangs that perfectly resembled the blue werehog's own.

Sonic glanced at Chip in dismal of his antics and directed his gaze back to the floor, though it was practically impossible to see anything with his hairy arms blocking the view. His expression changed drastically to that of horror.

Sure, he'd seen his new appearance before, but now he completely understood why Amy was so afraid of him. He couldn't stop himself from gaping at his large, intimidating hairy arms that could easily crush anything under its weight. His bright blue was now an almost sickly shade of dark blue and his skin had turned into deathly pale blue. His skin could've easily been seen as vampire skin now, if it weren't for his unruly fur. His now dark blue fur displayed such a scraggly demeanor that anyone could be convinced into thinking that he had rabies of some sort. His sharp fangs nearly cut his own tongue when he tried to gasp in shock at his new appearance. Sonic looked at his shoes, desperately hoping that some part of him was the same. Even those had taken change when he transformed. He mentally cursed at Eggman for what the mad scientist's experiment had done to him.

_'Is this really what I look like now?'_ He thought in disbelief, _'I look like a monster! But...I'm still blue….shouldn't that be enough to let Amy know that it's still me? Why does her not recognizing me…hurt so much?'_

_'Because you love her,'_ A voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

Sonic's eyes widened, not from fear, but from the shocking realization that what his conscious was told him was most likely true. He knew he was getting used to Amy's fanatic antics, but he was so sure that it meant nothing to him. He always thought his feelings were simply just tolerance for her bone-crushing bear hugs and her constant tendencies to cling onto him. He then recalled that tingly feeling he would get in his stomach whenever she was near and he desperately tried to ignore them. At often times when the tingly, butterfly sensation would be too overwhelming, he would always take the easy way out and run from her in an attempt to get rid of it. But there was no denying it now. He was in love with Amy Rose. He had to shamefully admit that he had always had some sort of infatuation for his devoted fangirl, but had too much pride to easily submit to that sort of thing.

Sonic was in love with Amy Rose, that very same pink, squealing hedgehog that he was sure would someday drive him insane. The idea, the very concept of it loving Amy sounded so foreign to him, but there was no way he could deny it. The very scenario he was enduring now proved it. He now found himself having a hopeless mental battle with himself trying to contemplate on the reason for his sudden infatuation for her. He became so desperate for an answer to all of this new knowledge that he found himself hopelessly glancing up at Chip for help.

_'What am I doing?'_ Sonic thought, _'He wouldn't know how to give me advice on something like this! What am I supposed to do now? Well, I'll just try to avoid Amy as much as possible and see if the feeling wears_ _off and_ _then I'll know that my mind was just messing with me! ….Oh, who am I kidding? That'll never work…'_ He sighed in frustration as he turned around and walked away from the red fairy.

Chip, however, unaware of his friend's deep innermost thoughts, misunderstood his reaction and was convinced that he had accidentally offended him, "U-uh, I mean! D-d-don't worry! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic." He flew over to catch up with the blue were-hog, who was slowly walking instead of running to their next destination, "Inside you're the same as ever! I guarantee it! Okay?"

The blue were-hog groaned impatiently, obviously not in the mood to speak about anything at the moment. Once again, Chip misunderstood the reason for his currently introverted friend's silence.

"Soniiic! Cheer up!" When Sonic continued to be unresponsive, the fairy quickly got some chocolate from his endless compartment of candy in hopes of finding some way to solve his friend's problem, "Uhh…chocolate! You want some chocolate?!"

Sonic ignored Chip's offer and fixed his gaze on the floor as he walked along. The fairy looked on after his friend in concern but he'd decided it was best to let the werehog come to terms with himself on his own, as he stashed the chocolate bar back into his bottomless pocket. As the dark blue starry night sky loomed over above the two friends, they were both deeply hoping for a more successful day tomorrow.

The End.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** By the way, half of the credit for this story goes to DC111 for helping me beta-read this story! She's such a nice and kind person. You should also go ahead and check out her stories while you're at it, too. Remember to leave behind some feedback before you go! Your opinions really matter to me, so never feel unsure about stating your most honest opinions on what you think about my story.


End file.
